Just Listen Follow on
by Dizzy-x3
Summary: Okay so WIll Cash is back and he wants revenge on Annabel for puttin him behind bars... But how will he get it ? Will Owen and Annabel's relationship last after Sophie gets involved? IF YOU READ PLEASE REVIEW :
1. Life

**Just listen - follow on… **

**Chapter one **

**Life**

It had been one year since I had told Owen Smith what had happened to me and as I stared down at our entwined hands, I truly believed that life couldn't get any better. As I stared into his mesmerising green eyes, I truly believed that this was where we both belonged; I was in love.

"What you staring at, eh?" he asked cheerfully. Embarrassed I turned away, realising I had been spacing out for the past god knows how long. Owen was not one for mushy stuff, but as he pulled me closer, I knew I was.

The next day, as we were walking to school Sophie, the girl whose boyfriend had been convicted for what he did to me, walked past me and deliberately knocked me to the ground. Although I had been proven right she still despised me, but it didn't bother me as I knew who'd be there to pick me up; not just Owen but Clarke as well. Clarke and I had gone through a tough time in our friendship when I'd chosen Sophie over her; sometimes I wonder if she has truly forgiven me for it. I stood up to face her and she glared at me even though she now knows what a monster Will Cash is she still seems to blame me for their break up.

"Whore!" she spat. There was a time when these words would have hurt me but that time had passed; I had learned to laugh it off with Owen and Clarke. They were my friends now, the only people that I needed. We walked Clarke home to ensure that she didn't miss curfew. Then, it was just me and Owen. I loved our alone time it was so nice just the way he'd hold me that bit closer when we were on our own. It was amazing, he was amazing. To be honest, if he hadn't helped me through this I don't know how I would have managed. He walked me home and gave me an affectionate kiss, and as I pulled away he whispered the words I loved to hear…

"I love you Annabel"

I knew life couldn't be any better than this


	2. Trouble At Home

**Chapter Two**

**Trouble at home**

As soon as I walked into the house I knew something was wrong. Whitney was in her room which was not unusual, but my mum was sat on the couch in hysterics. I went over to her all thoughts of the perfect night driven to the back of my mind at the sight of my mother alone and so vulnerable.

"Mum, what is it?" I asked concerned for her well being; this was not a good sign and I didn't want her to spiral back down into her deep depression, that was in the past and it was going to stay there if it was the last thing I did.

"Whitney collapsed again. I didn't know what to do so I rang an ambulance. If looks could kill I'd be dead. She's my little girl and I didn't know what else to do but now she hates me!" I couldn't believe it, Whitney again, she'd assured everyone she was well on the mend; apparently not.

"And…" my mum continued "to top it all off Kristen isn't even coming to visit this weekend like she said she would and with your dad working away for so long I just don't know what to do." I cuddled her until she fell asleep in the early hours of the morning. She was just lying there, she looked so fragile so I shifted her legs so she was fully lying on the couch and tucked her hair behind her ears. Talk about role reversal eh? I dragged her duvet off her bed and draped it over her, and then I sluggishly climbed the stairs and went to bed.

The next day mum slept until gone noon and when she did get up she mentioned nothing about the night before.

"Mum?" I asked her tentatively

"Yes, dear?" she sighed.

"Am I okay to go out with Owen today?"

"What? Oh, yes of course you are…Why did you ask?"

"Well I don't know I just thought, you know, with what happened last night I wasn't sure whether you'd want me to stay with you."

"No it's fine. Please just go"

So I did. I left. I wasn't sure how much more I could take of this house anyway. I arrived at Owens and he was up and ready waiting for me.

"Hello my gorgeous girl" he mumbled in my ear as he pulled me close for one of his amazing signature hugs. When he realised I wasn't responding he let me go and turned me round so I was facing him.

"Annabel, what's the matter?"

"Nothing" I knew this was a lie and he knew it too.

"Annabel?" he asked seriously now. "Has Will Cash got to you?"

"No…" I started "Hang on, isn't he in prison for another three months?"

"Oh Jesus Christ Annabel please tell me you already knew."

"Knew? Knew what?" Now I was panicking.

"That Will Cash got out last week for good behaviour"

"No I didn't, but I do now. So there's another thing to add to my list of bad things"

"Annabel I'm so sorry. So what was the matter?"

"Whitney's back in hospital, she collapsed and my mum's in a state and I don't know what to do Owen"

"Annabel I'm so sorry" with that he pulled out his headphones and handed me an ear. I lay back in his arms and listened to the strange music he was into.

Owen drove me home that night somewhat silent, I knew he felt awkward about bringing up Will Cash after everything he had done, but it wasn't his fault and as I leant over to kiss him I felt his soft breath as he whispered "I love you" and I knew that we were okay; for now.


	3. Suprise

**Chapter Three **

**Surprise **

The next day on my way round to Owen's I was extremely apprehensive, and who wouldn't be? That monster was out of prison and here I was attempting to be normal as if nothing had happened. The quicker I got to Owen's the better. I could have just rang him and asked him to pick me up but that would be admitting defeat and Will Cash would have won; that was out of the question.

When I reached the sanctuary of Owen's house I was relieved I knocked and he instantly let me in and pulled me close. He reached his fingers under my chin and kissed me, but I didn't like it, there was too much urgency like he didn't know how long we had left together, instinctively I pulled away.

"What is the matter Annabel?"

"You, the way you kissed me then like any moment Will Cash was going to jump through the door and run away with me!"

"Annabel!" I was shocked Owen had never raised his voice to me and now he had I could see why people found him so intimidating. Tears unconsciously began to form in my eyes against my best efforts to keep them concealed they came spilling out. Owen quickly bundled me upstairs to the quiet of his room where I poured my heart out onto his shoulder.

"Annabel I'm so sorry" he murmured when my crying fit was over

"Don't worry about it babe, like I said it wasn't entirely down to you I have other things on my mind so please stop acting so guilty like you've just given me a breakdown."

"I can't help it if I hadn't have yelled at you…" I pressed my lips to his in an attempt to quiet him down he responded but only half heartedly.

"Kiss me damn you!" I yelled at him and he did. After we had resurfaced he apologised again but before I could stop him he continued his sentence…

"It's just when you talked about him swooping in and stealing you away from me I couldn't bear it you really can't say things like that to me Annabel you're too precious to me to even think about losing you; it would be heartbreaking, plus I'd break every frigging bone in his body if he ever touched you."

"I'm sorry Owen" I muttered as he pulled me close to his perfect body and held me there.

All too soon he pulled away, "I think it's time I drove you home"

"Okay Hun" I whispered half asleep. I must have dozed off in the car because when I woke up Owen was carrying me to the front door. I heard my mum's frantic footsteps as she ran to the door. It flung open, "Owen! What the hell? Is she okay? What happened? Please tell me she's okay"

"She's fine Mrs Greene. She fell asleep in the car on the way home and I didn't want to wake her that's all."

"Oh, well thank you Owen." I could feel the relief radiating off her. She didn't need another medical emergency. One was enough for anybody. I felt him tilt me upright and I groggily managed to stay upright. I turned to kiss him goodbye but he was already halfway to his car. My mum grabbed my arm and helped me to the couch in the middle of the living room.

Instantly, I came to my senses as soon as I saw Whitney on the chair opposite. I walked over to her and hugged her tightly. She pushed me off a frantic look in her eyes, it wasn't out of the ordinary for her to push off any affection, but that look was something I had never seen on her.

"Don't do that" she snapped sharply.

"Whit, why what's wrong?" I asked, concerned for my sister's wellbeing.

"Hang on I don't want to tell you yet, I want to wait for Kirsten to arrive she should be here soon." This shocked me Whitney had never cared for Kirsten's opinion on anything before ever, so why now? What could be so important that Whitney wants Kirsten? Was she dying? My thoughts were interrupted by sound of a key in the lock. Kirsten; obviously. She came running into the house flustered and instantly locked eyes with Whitney.

"Whit, have you told them?" she asked breathlessly

"No, I was waiting for you."

"Okay, well I'm here now so go on, tell them"

A flush crept across Whitney's perfectly flawless features

"Okay," she murmured "Don't be mad but I'm pregnant"

A sharp gasp, the sound of a smashing cup. Everything is changing


	4. Unexpected

**Chapter Four**

**Unexpected**

I had to get out, I had to leave. This was sick, how could my sister so fragile, so breakable be pregnant?

"Who with?" My mum's curt question drew me out of my thoughts.

"Well, Moira thinks we should socialise so she threw this little party thing…"

"So you thought you'd prove you were cured by getting knocked up!?" my mum exploded.

"No, mum it wasn't like that, it kinda got out of hand, and there were drinks and I don't know … I can't remember."

With one steely look my mum stalked out of the room and into her bedroom, no one dared to breathe until the door slammed shut.

"Whit," I whispered. "Why?"

"Didn't you just hear me? I said I don't know!" tears sprang to her eyes and she buried her face in her hands. Kirsten put her arm comfortingly around her, it was so surreal almost like a dog and a cat forming an unusual truce.

"Whit," I started. "I'm sor…"

"Annabel," Kirsten cut in fiercely "I think you should leave."

So I did, I ran upstairs and from in my mums bedroom I heard snuffling I thought about going in to comfort her but I knew I wouldn't be able to face it and suddenly I was angry. How dare she do this to our mother after everything she's already put her through. I grabbed my jacket and rang Owen, he answered on the third ring.

"Hey baby."

"Owen, please come get me" I mumbled through tears.

"Where are you? Are you okay? Has he hurt…"

"No, no" I cut him off hurriedly, I could sense his anger. "I'm at home, I'm fine well, kinda and no he hasn't."

"Well what's wrong?"

This was one thing I admired yet at the same time hated about Owen. His bluntness and eagerness to get straight to the point and not beat about the bush.

"Just stuff" I mumbled

On the other end of the line I heard Owen let out an exasperated sigh.

"Annabel, 'stuff' is a major…"

"Placeholder, yeah I know. It's Whit."

"I'll be right there." Then the line went dead.

I waited anxiously for Owen to pull up I was over exaggerating every noise I heard, a branch cracking could be Will sneaking up on me "Shh, Annabel, it's just me" every car door slamming could be Will coming for me "Shh, Annabel it's just me." When Owen finally pulled up I was a nervous wreck I was shaking so much I could see the anxiety on his face as he came closer toward the kerb. He hastily jumped out of the car and wrapped me in his strong but gentle grip and suddenly, I was engulfed by warmth I knew I was safe but I still could not calm down. He didn't tire of me instead he helped me into his car and drove with his arm around me the whole time, if this was difficult for him he didn't let on.

When we were in the sanctuary of his home once again I began to breathe a little easier but still the tears did not stop, his look of concern only made things worse for me as I knew I had begun to panic him. Eventually, I calmed down and managed, in between gulps of water that Owen had got for me, to tell him about the whole epic with Whitney. He didn't interrupt me; not once. He just sat there listening, taking everything I said in and I knew he wouldn't pass judgement on my sister which in my eyes made it easier to tell him everything; not just about Whitney but also about Will and what the information I knew was now doing to me. I didn't want an over protective boyfriend, but I knew he would be and I couldn't change that. Actually come to think about it, it would be kinda nice.

We were upstairs play fighting when a very serious look came upon Owen's face. He sat down on the bed and took me in his hands. He asked me if I could escort him downstairs so I did when we got down he gave me a huge bowl of ice cream to calm me down fully and told me to eat it very slowly. I was confused but I didn't question him. "I'll just humour him" I thought to myself. When I reached the bottom of the bowl I let out a massive gasp of shock, lying there at the bottom of the bowl was a diamond ring. I looked at Owen astonished, I couldn't speak I was so shocked tears began to well up in my eyes as he got down on one knee.

"Annabel Greene," he began "I love you so much and you make me so happy will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked. By this time the tears were falling thick and fast so I blurted out the only words I can think of.

"Yes Owen, of course I will."

He picked me up, spun me round and kissed me vigorously on the lips. How could my life get any better than this?


	5. Fight

_AN. Ugh! As much as I tried I could not get this chapter to make sense in my head last night. So I'm gunna post it up anyway. Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing keep doing so __J thank you._

_Chapter Five _

_Fight_

_**I couldn't believe it! The love of my life who I absolutely adored had just asked me to marry him. I'm engaged! Oh my God! I keep twirling the ring around and around on my finger, but I know I can't wear it all the time, it might send mum over the edge knowing that one of her daughters is pregnant one doesn't live at home and one's just about to get hitched. I keep it in my little treasure box, full of family photos under my bed; no one will ever find it there.**_

"_**Annabel?" Whitney asked tentatively. It was half past two, usually around this time Whitney was holed up in her room all alone especially these days. **_

"_**Yeah?" I replied confused**_

"_**I don't know who else to tell but I'm scared about having the baby, I might get an abortion." **_

"_**Whit, why? There's no point, it's just legal murder. Don't."**_

"_**But what if I'm not better? What if I go back and relapse?" **_

"_**You won't"**_

_**Tears filled her eyes**_

"_**How do you know?"**_

"_**Because I won't let you" I answered defiantly**_

_**At this she rose gracefully and left my room. I rang Owen but he didn't answer so I grabbed my jacket and started to walk towards his.**_

_**I was practically five minutes away when I saw her. **_

"_**Whore," she spat. I walked past her.**_

"_**I guess it runs in the family," she added. I backtracked.**_

"_**And what the hell do you think you're saying?" I asked politely, well as polite as she was getting. **_

"_**I'm saying your anorexic sister is a God damn whore. She's pregnant isn't she?"**_

"_**Who told you!?" I asked outraged**_

"_**Owen," I had to think a moment to process this information, it couldn't be true.**_

"_**Face it, she's a slut." That did it. I don't know what possessed me but I hit her - hard, just as Owen came around the corner. He jumped out of the car and grabbed hold of me I was still shouting at Sophie who was on her mobile. Taking the opportunity I turned to Owen.**_

"_**Why did you tell her that Whitney was pregnant!?" I yelled fuming. **_

"_**Annabel?" he asked, I could see the hurt forming on his face. "Do you really think I would?"**_

"_**She said you did," I retorted childishly pointing accusingly at Sophie who was still on the phone, a smile spreading across her perfect lips, a bruise forming on her now imperfect cheek. **_

"_**I'm hurt that you'd believe her over me Annabel." I wrapped my arms around him.**_

"_**I'm sorry baby," I mumbled feeling foolish **_

"_**Don't worry," he replied softly and I knew I was forgiven.**_

_**Sophie was off the phone now and she came strutting over to us. She smiled an evil smile. **_

"_**You've had it now, Will's coming."**_


	6. Close Call

**Chapter Six **

**AN just to clear any confusion this conversation is carried on from the chapter before x and as well if it isn't too much trouble when you comment on this chapter could you please tell me if I have Owen's character right please ? Thanks x stick with it I am determined to finish it. don't give up on me!**

**Scared**

"Will,?" I asked shaking like a leaf. Owen put his arm around me.

"And what's he gunna do while I'm here. Eh? That's right nothing 'cause if he lays one finger on her ever again in his life he'll have to try walking around with no legs."

"Owen, please calm down" I pleaded

"No Annabel I will not calm down, you know what he did to you he makes my skin crawl he's sick."

"Owen, please lets just go. I don't want to see him"

"Okay babe, if we run into him I'll cheerfully break his face for you though."

We set off. Owen was walking casually slow whereas I wanted him to hurry up and get the hell out of there safely preferably with me in one piece. I'd never seen Will in a fight so I didn't know if Owen could take him. He possibly could, but I wouldn't like to chance it if he got hurt because of me I would feel so guilty for the rest of my life, I'd still be beating myself up when I was six foot under. We weren't walking long when a red fiat punto drove past us with Will in the driver's seat; he must have got a new car, did he rob a bank to get the money? Slime ball.

"Toss pot!" Owen yelled at the top of his lungs, trust Owen to be so forward with him, only Owen could pull it off. The car lurched to a stiff halt and I began to tremble, sensing how scared I was Owen began to walk slowly away never taking his eyes of Will's figure now getting out of the car.

"Why don't you come over here and say it to my face?" He shouted his voice was somewhat gravely, maybe the smoking had finally caught up with him; hopefully.

"Well I would," Owen replied "but I need to get my girlfriend home before she passes out 'cause your face makes her sick luckily for her although you make me sick I'm stronger than her so will fortunately be able to carry her."

Will strode defiantly up to us until his forehead was practically touching Owen's. Owen's face was a mask of disgust, I knew how this would end if I didn't pull him away. I held onto his arm tightly and pulled, he unwillingly came away, as I turned around Will Cash took hold of me by the arm.

"Get off her now!" Owen ordered. Will let me go and I began to walk away with Owen.

"Annabel!" He shouted. I didn't turn around "Still looking as fine as ever!" He added. Owen turned on his heel and ran up to Will who was smiling obviously he had gotten the response that he wanted. He pulled his fist back and was about to swing it forward when I screamed "Owen! Please don't do it!" He turned and looked at me he could see the tears streaming down my face I know he could because as soon as he saw me he dropped his arm and immediately came to comfort me. Will knew he had lost Owen's attention so got in the car and drove off leaving Sophie in the dust. She turned to me eyes filled with tears, "Thanks Annabel!" She yelled like somehow this was my fault. Before she turned around a saw the shadow of a bruise under her eye. Had Will promoted himself to hitting girls as well? For a minute I almost felt sorry for her before I remembered who she was then I realised I didn't actually care.

Owen walked me back to his fussing over me as if I was terminally ill, asking me if I was ok every few minutes. It started to annoy me a little but I left it because I knew how much I meant to him and obviously coming face to face with Will Cash wasn't so easy for him either. When we actually arrived at his I was greeted by an insane Mallory jumping up and down like a little terrier. We managed to eventually side step her and run into the sanctuary of Owen's room; it was there that I felt safe. Me and Owen didn't really talk much that night. He walked me home but he didn't kiss me on my front doorstep as usual and I began to wonder if this was the beginning of relationship meltdown.


	7. Break Up

AN. Sorry about this Bethii2k8 L 

Chapter 7 

Break up 

**This was it. I felt so bad, because of me Owen had nearly got punched all because of me. I felt so guilty, he couldn't keep doing this for me. I silently and morosely pulled on my jacket and walked to Owen's. He didn't answer straight away but when he did he was wearing nothing but boxer shorts and his hair was tousled it was clear I had just woke him up. **

"**Annabel," he said surprised "What are you doing here?" I looked at him and could feel myself blushing I'd never seen him like this before, he was so gorgeous I couldn't believe what I was about to do, but I knew it had to be done for his own good.**

"**We need to talk Owen." **

"**Okay," I could sense his confusion as he led me up to his room. He sat me down on the bed and looked me straight in the eyes. His concern for me bypassed his need for clothes. His hands were warm on my skin and lust rippled through me violently but I knew I had to put it aside. I loved him so I had to let him go. **

"**Owen I think we need to break up."**

"**Why Annabel? Have I done something wrong? Have I upset you?"**

"**No, no Owen it's for your own good really, I just don't want Will Cash to end up hurting you because you're so hell bent on protecting me." **

"**So let me get this straight Annabel you're breaking up with me because I'm a good boyfriend and I care a lot about you?" **

"**Yes, to be quite so frank but when you put it that way it sounds worse Owen." **

"**Well I'm sorry Annabel, I'm sorry I couldn't hate you even when I tried even when you ditched me at Bendo that night you were the one who turned up for reconciliation. Not me!"**

"**So what are you saying?" I yelled back "That you never wanted to be with me? That you wish I hadn't turned up at your studio that day?" **

"**Yeah Annabel maybe I am." **

**I turned away from him and felt his hand on my shoulder I turned back to face him ready to yell at him some more but there was something in his eyes I had never saw before. I couldn't recognise what it was until one single tear dropped down his cheek onto his stomach. This was something I wasn't prepared for. I ran out of his house ignoring his frantic calls. **

**I didn't know where I was running to, how could I know when I'd just randomly took off if we were still together he'd probably kill me but we weren't so what would it matter to him. I stopped running when I got a stitch in my side that would have crippled Kelly Holmes that was when I reached my destination basically because I couldn't walk any further. The park was cold and abandoned so it was the perfect place. I sat on the swing and I cried.**

**Eventually, two silhouettes emerged over the hill near the park, they seemed to be deep in some sort on confrontation it was only when they got within earshot that I recognised them. Sophie and Will! By the time I'd recognised who they were it was too late to move from the park. I just had to face the music. **

"**Will," I heard her sigh. "Was there a need to say those things to me before?"**

"**Yeah Sophie there was when will you learn all these girls are lying? I've not slept with them and I definitely did not rape her last night." **

**Oh my god. Not again, he'd done it again I felt bile rise in my throat my eyes watered from the stinging I fought the urge to be sick as they hugged and walked towards me.**

"**Will I don't know if I believe you, you know. All of these girls can't all be lying can they?"**

"**Sophie!" He yelled "They're all just jealous and that's all there is to it now shut the hell up before I shut you up personally!"**

"**Will Cash, don't you dare threaten me. I'm not your personal doormat!" She yelled back. I saw him raise his hand and I don't know how or why it happened but I was suddenly on my feet, walking towards them.**

"**Will," I shouted the voice was mine but I didn't understand why it was coming from my body.**

"**Well, well, well look who it is Annabel." **

**Shh, Annabel, it's just me.**

"**Don't say my name Will I hate the way it sounds coming from your lips." **

**I turned to Sophie.**

"**Get out of here Sophie he's only gunna hit you I dread to think what he might have already done to you just leave and don't go back to him." **

**She didn't need telling twice she ran, ran away and left me stood there on my own, vulnerable with him. He put his hand on my shoulder and I once again had to fight the urge not to be sick would I ever get away from him he was a monster. A no mark loser who needed to get a life. I shrugged him off.**

"**Get off me, Will just leave me alone.""We are alone," he said a smile on his lips. I could see it coming. He took hold of my arm and tried to force me over near the bushes I pulled out of his grasp. **

"**Will!" I screamed, tears of fear and anger flowing fast down my face. "Leave me the hell alone you don't own me, don't rule my life, I'm not tied to you in any way at all. I don't even want to know you. You're never going to amount to anything and the only job you are ever going to get in your life is cleaning the chalk of your own cell wall." **

**I don't know what happened, I saw the fist come back. I felt it come down on the side of my face. Then everything was black. **

**I began to come to I was so confused I began to cry.**

"**Shh, Annabel, it's just me" The phrase I hated to hear the most said by the voice I adore confused me even more. Why was I faced with all of these contradictions today? I looked up into the face of Owen. How many times did he have to save me?**

"**Annabel are you okay?" **

"**Yeah, I'm fine, but why did you bother?"**

"**Just because we aren't together doesn't mean I'm gunna give up caring for you" **

"**But that was the whole point Owen, you're supposed to hate me, you're supposed to never want to see me again ever in your whole entire life."**

"**Well I'm sorry Annabel but I can't put our relationship behind be that easily." And with that he walked away.**


	8. Predicament

**Chapter Eight **

**Predicament **

It hadn't worked. I looked around me bemused forgetting how I had ended up on the floor. The dull ache in my jaw reminded me, I played it back in my mind it was more dream like than anything else. I got shakily to my feet and began to walk out of the park. I got to the gate and saw Owen, but he wasn't alone - Sophie was with him. They looked deep in conversation and I wondered what it could be about. I know I couldn't claim Owen as my own anymore and what he did was none of my business anymore but still, it was only natural for me to feel a little jealous after everything, wasn't it?

I walked over trying to act casual, Owen saw me and walked away, didn't even say hello to me. Sophie gave me a wry smile and began to walk over to me.

"Hi, Annabel." She said. "I just want to thank you for what you did for me."

"Don't worry about it." I replied

"I'm sorry" she said "Not just about what Will did to you, but about you and Owen as well. I didn't know me and will would have that effect."

"He told you?" I asked gob smacked.

"Yeah, he's really upset he misses you. Anyway see you around Annabel."

She walked away then it was just me. I walked home morosely. I don't think I'd ever felt pain like it. It crippled me. When I got home, my mum was waiting for me all smiles. I couldn't tell her about it, not now, not yet. I went up to my room and flung myself down on my pillows.

It was late when I opened my eyes I knew that much. I looked at the clock at the side of me it flashed 12.30 am. I went downstairs the television was on and I went to turn it off until I realised that my dad was still up watching the history channel; how long could that man stay up?

"Annabel, hi" a smile spread across his face when he saw me. Maybe he thought I was actually going to join him, but I couldn't, not tonight, not at all, it would just remind me too much of the past and that was something I couldn't slip back into.

"Hi, dad." I mumbled

"Come join me?" He asked, patting the seat beside him

"Umm.... You know dad I'm tired, I only came down for a drink of water. What is it that you're watching?"

"It's about the rise Hitler took from chancellor to dictator. It's interesting. You should join me. Our ancestors made history Annabel, the least we can do is honour what they did."

"Dad, that sounds really interesting but I'm so tired I really just want a drink of water and then I want to go to bed."

"Okay Hun." He said sounding disappointed.

I walked into the kitchen for my glass of water that I didn't even want or need. I took it upstairs to my room, I wasn't alone, sitting on the bed was Whitney. She looked upset and I wondered what was wrong with her this second. I sat down on the bed beside her and she just cried, she didn't tell me what was wrong but I chose not to ask, we may not be a close family but we do know each other well. Whitney would tell me in time if she felt like it. After her crying fit she merely got up and walked to her room; this was unusual usually she'd at least thank me I didn't see the point of following her though. My eyes became heavier and I found that I couldn't keep my head from drooping down, down into the pillow and I couldn't keep my eyes from closing slowly, ever so slowly.

A bright flash outside my window woke me up, confused I walked towards it but nothing was there, well it was light out maybe that's what woke me up but it was a sudden change wasn't it? As I tried to turn away I couldn't, I couldn't move my feet. It was like I was stuck there for some reason; this was weird. As I tried to move I saw Owen, Owen my angel, striding briskly across my lawn, considering we didn't really have a lawn this was strange. What was he doing here, wandering across towards my house as he walked the grass grew greener if that was possible then I noticed he was carrying someone up to my door. Oh, my god was someone hurt? I had to answer the door. But as I looked, he was transforming becoming thinner. His face was becoming less defined and skinnier. His walk was changing only slightly and as he walked so was the scene it was dark again and my attention turned towards the trees that had just appeared, they were dark and foreboding almost beckoning me to come outside. The body he was carrying was also changing it was becoming longer the hair changing colour, to my colour. The face to my face, it was me but then who was he? It had begun to rain now, making his hair stick to his face. Suddenly he threw his head back and looked straight up to me.

"Annabel it's me!" screamed Will Cash.

I woke with a start that was some dream. I was shaking so badly it was untrue. I needed to call Owen I needed to tell him. I needed comfort, and then I remembered Owen wouldn't want to comfort me now. He wanted nothing to do with me. That was clear when he walked away from me. No matter what he told Sophie, if he wanted to stay friends with me at the very least he would have waited. I looked at the clock it was just gone 9.30 am. Well, at least I'd slept through the night.

I got up at 10.00 am it was a Sunday after all and I deserved a lie-in. I brushed my teeth and threw some old sweats on. I put my hair up, I didn't use a rush though what was the point? No one was going to see me so to me it didn't matter. The phone rang and I answered it, I had no choice really I was closest to it.

"Hello," I said down the receiver

"Hi, umm, is this Annabel Greene?" the voice asked uncertainly, where had I heard that voice before.

"Who wants to know?" I asked cautiously

"Sophie,"

"Oh, yeah it is. Hi, Sophie. Not to sound rude or anything but what do you want?"

"Umm well, I was talking to Owen before and he was telling me how much he misses you so I've invited him to Bendo and I want you to be there too because I'm gunna make up for what happened between me and you and I'm going to get you back together."

"Sophie… I don't know. I don't see the point. What if he doesn't want to know?"

"Annabel Greene, resistance is futile. You will come, you will dance with Owen Armstrong, your eyes will meet, your lips will touch and you will have me to thank. Now get dressed I'm outside your house."

The line went dead. I ran to the door and sure enough, she was there.

"Hi, do you wanna come in and wait for me?"

"Well, I wouldn't but you look like you need a lot of help getting ready look at the state of you. No offence but this is going to take a while."

"Okay," I said, "Let's get started."

I took her up to my room. It was different since she last saw it. I think she noticed all the pictures of me and her had been ripped off the wall but if she did, she didn't comment.

"Right, where's all of your make-up"

"Umm, I don't have much but shouldn't we get me dressed first? I mean if this could be a big night for me and Owen I need good clothes don't I?""Yeah, okay, take me to your wardrobe."

She stood there in front of my wardrobe, making strange faces. Finally, she found something she approved of; a low slung too and a mini-skirt, long buried under my heaps of jeans and t-shirts.

"You want me to wear them?" I asked

"Yeah," She answered. "It'll make you look good."

"Okay" I mumbled. I put them on and they looked okay so I kept them.

I looked over and she was digging through my make up case just like old times I suppose.

"Right, I've found these." As she said this, she tipped the contents of my make-up bag onto my bed. She sat me on the chair in front of my dresser and began to make me up. She started with the foundation; it blended straight into my skin tone when she applied it, so why did it make me look like an idiot when I did it? Then she moved onto the eyeliner, she applied it evenly across both lids top and bottom and made it fade at the edges; it looked really good. Then she started with the lipstick; bright red. It was a bit too bold for my liking but I thought if it would make me look good for Owen then I'd wear it. Sophie left me to do my own hair claiming that she had to get ready herself. I decided to straighten it because Owen always commented on my hair when it was straight he liked it like that. I put on my black high heeled shoes, and just waited. I didn't eat for the whole day I was that nervous. It finally came to five o'clock and Sophie text me saying to go to Bendo, they were already there apparently.

It didn't take me long to get there I drove and parked up outside. I straightened my outfit and opened the door. It took me a while to find Owen, but when I did I didn't like what I saw. He was extremely busy, so very busy lip locking with Sophie.


	9. Reality

**Chapter 9**

**Reality**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. How could they? Owen must know how I still felt about him and I thought Sophie was actually talking to me because she was coming to terms with what her scum bag boyfriend did to me. I guess I was wrong. I stalked over to them, blinking furiously to stop the angry tears from falling.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I yelled, outraged.

I didn't get an answer from either of them. Owen just looked shocked whereas Sophie looked guilty. I didn't bother sticking around because it was clear none of them were gunna answer me. I walked off but only when i got home did I let the tears flow.

I was lying there on my bed at God knows what time in the morning, I took the clock out of my room earlier because clock watching was not particularly healthy for me, but then that meant that I had no idea what time it was. I bet Owen and Sophie were losing track of time as well. I didn't know what to do. I needed to move on I just didn't know how. I loved him, and that's all there was to it, I'd never had a proper boyfriend before so I didn't know how all of this was supposed to work. I must have drifted off because I was woken up by the phone going off. I answered it, it wasn't someone I really wanted to hear at that moment in time.

"Annabel? Is that you?" the voice asked frantically almost desperately.

"Yeah, it is. What do you want?"

"Please, come and meet up with me, somewhere, anywhere I really need to explain."  
"What is there to explain?" I asked. "You two were lip locking that's all there is to it, I don't even want to know anymore."

"Annabel please!" The voice was becoming more heated as the conversation passed.

"Fine!" I shouted exasperated. "I'll meet you, but don't expect forgiveness because that is something you are not getting in a million years infact when you die I think I'll go to your funeral just to remind you how horrible you are. The only reason I am meeting up with you tomorrow is for some sort of explaination and it had better be the truth. Got it?"

"Yeah," The voice answered "I understand"

"Right then, when and where?"

"Erm, tomorrow 8.30pm at Bendo. Thanks Annabel bye."

"Bye Sophie."

It wasn't as late as i thought it was really. Only 9.30 what could I do for the time I had left to stop me going out of my mind? I made a choice, i don't know where that choice came from though, originally I was just going to get in my car and drive around to clear my head but pretty soon I found myself wavering towards Owen's house. I didn't want to go there, I didn't know if I could take anymore hurt in one night, but I went, I wanted answers. I needed to know why he would do that I mean I knew we weren't together anymore but I didn't think he could get over me that easily. I knocked on the door and he answered.

"Annabel what are you doing here?" He asked obviously shocked.

"I want answers Owen. Why would you do that to me?"

"It wasn't what it looked like at all, I didn't even know you were coming. Sophie asked me out for a cheer up drink then she just kissed me. I didn't want to kiss her and I wasn't kissing her back, I was trying to get her off me. I love you Annabel not her."  
"Oh, I don't know what to say. I thought you just weren't expecting me so early and you thought you could get away with it."

"No Annabel I would never hurt you like that. Come on we'll go up to my room."

We were sat on his bed and he was cuddling me and it felt amazing just like old times. I guess that's why I kissed him. He responded very enthusiastically so I didn't stop. His hands came up to my shirt and he began to pull it off.

"Owen?" I asked

"Yeah." He answered

"I have been an idiot but we can't do this if we aren't together. I'm sorry."

"I understand Annabel. Will you go out with me."

"Yes Owen, I will"

So I let him. Owen drove me home that night and we were both on top of the world. The euphoria was radiating off of us both. We were smiling from ear to ear. Nothing was going to ruin this night.

"Annabel," Owen said kind of awkwardly.

"Yeah?"

"Don't go and meet up with Sophie tomorrow. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry I won't she will though."

"Just be careful yeah?"

"Yeah I will."  
"And take your phone?"

"Owen you sound like my mother."

"Please for me?"

"Okay."

"Brilliant." He kissed me and with that turned and walked away.

I entered the house and knew something was wrong. The house was dark and silent. I went into the kitchen and mum had left me a note.

_Annabel. At hospital with Whit, she collapsed again! _

_Sorry about this you don't have to come _

_She's going to be there for a while and there's nothing anyone can do._

_Just go about your business as normal and don't cancel plans_

_She isn't allowed visitors at the moment._

_Love, _

_Mum_.

I wondered what she'd been doing this time. I really considered going to the hospital but decided not to. I didn't want to upset mum anymore by not listening to her. I rang Owen and told him the whole thing. He sympathised with me and told me to go to bed and get some rest things would look brighter in the morning. I went to bed in the ugly reality of my issues briefly and ever so suddenly slipping into my little fantasy world as i closed my eyes and dreamt of Owen. I guess things were back to normal.


	10. Danger

**Chapter 10**

**Danger**

Well, today was the day. I did say I would go and meet up with her and as much as I regretted that now I knew there was no point backing out. I woke up at 12.00pm which was really late for me. I got dressed in the silent house; it was strange, so strange. The house was usually buzzing with activity and there was always someone shouting or the sound of the door slamming, but today… nothing. Everyone was still at the hospital and I didn't like it. I wasn't used to it. I wanted to know if my sister was okay but I knew I couldn't go barging in and turning up without warning. I decided to go to Owen's. I had heaps of time before I needed to be there, I didn't actually know if I wanted to go anymore, I had the truth now; that was all I wanted.

I got to Owen's and he let me in. his face was a mixture of affection and anxiety.

"What's wrong?" I asked him concerned.

"Annabel, if I begged you not to go would that make you stay here with me tonight?"

"No Owen, I need to go. I need to see her and I need to ask her why she did this to me. I thought we were just starting to get along and put the past behind us but obviously not. So I'm going to go and she is going to explain everything. But I will stay with you until I need to leave."

"So nothing I can say will make you stay?"

"No Owen. Nothing, I'm sorry."

"It's okay hun, just please be careful."

The next few hours were amazing, the time we spent together made me realise how stupid I had been to ever break up with him. We played video games and board games and talked and cuddled; it was as if we never broke up and that's how I liked it. Every time I looked at his face I knew I was in love.

Suddenly, I felt really ill. I stood up and ran to the bathroom and I basically just brought my guts up. It had just come on. I turned around drenched in sweat aware of the sick in my hair. Owen was stood in the doorway looking extremely concerned. If I wasn't so ill I would have laughed as he bent down to stroke my hair just like my mum used to before Whit got ill.

"Annabel, you can't tell me that you are fit to go and see her"

"I know I can't Owen but I'm still going."

He carried me back to his room and as I caught sight of myself in the mirror. I looked a state but Owen still seemed to care about me. I knew he was the one for me. As soon as he lay me down on his bed I began to need to fight the urge to be sick again. I had no idea what was wrong with me, it was kind of scary. Owen put a DVD on for us; twilight, my favourite. I must have fell asleep watching it because he woke me at 7.30 and drove me home. It was torture I could feel every bump in the road as we went and every little jolt made sick rise into my throat. Was it because I was nervous? When we arrived back at mine Owen kissed me and told me to take my phone and if I needed anything at all he would be there in a flash. I contemplated asking him to come with me but I knew that could cause problems, so I didn't.

I arrived outside Bendo at 8.00 freshly washed and dressed and sick free. At 8.30 Sophie came into view. She looked ashamed of herself and quite rightly she should have been. She grabbed my arm and I pulled it away from her, her touch repulsed me.

"Annabel, can we talk somewhere a little more private please?"

"Why should we?" I asked. "Why can't I just announce to the whole world like you did with me? HEY EVERYBODY SOPHIE IS A DIRTLY LITTLE W…"

A hand went over my mouth but it wasn't Sophie's hand. I struggled, but the smell of Will Cash hit my nostrils before I could even turn around to look who it was I could have guessed actually anyway. Sophie hadn't wanted to talk it was all a trap. She set me up and now I was in the clutches of Will all over again. I was defenceless, or was I? I had my phone, I could phone Owen, and Owen would not let this happen to me. Will's hand came away from my mouth and he grabbed me roughly by the arm. I tried to wrench it out of his grasp but he was too strong for me. He dragged me away into te trees near by.

"I told you Annabel. I don't think you believed me when I told you that I would be back for you. But hey presto here I am and here you are and guess what… its payback time"

He smiled, that evil, evil smile and I instantly knew where this was going to end up if I didn't do something about it now. I reached for my phone but he saw me and snatched it out of my hands.

"Who were you trying to phone Annabel? Owen? Precious Owen. Should I give him a call Annabel? Let's see what he says to me shall we"

He rooted through my phonebook until he found Owen's number. He put the phone on speaker and smiled as Owen's frantic voice answered.

"Annabel, Annabel are you okay?"

"She's fine Owen, for now." Will answered.

"Will is that you? You spineless little…"

"Ah, ah, ah I don't think Annabel would benefit from what you were about to say Owen. So if I were you I wouldn't finish that sentence."

"How do I know that you actually have her there?"

"Oh, I'll prove it to you." He grabbed my arm and pulled me upwards roughly. "Speak!"

"Owen, its me"

"Annabel! Where the hell are you? I'm coming for you right now. Tell me where you are and it will all be okay."

"I'm near…"

The line went dead. Will had cut me off.

He pushed me roughly to the floor and suddenly his face was inches away from mine.

"Thought you'd tell him did you? Do you really think I'm that stupid Annabel?"

"Well Will, I would say you have got to be the most stupid person in the world for thinking you will get away with this."

"Cow! Stupid, ugly cow!" he spat and with that he slapped me. I stood up, I was never one for lying down and taking it. I spat to the side and could see blood. My face was burning and my temper was flaring. I lunged at him and dug my nails into the side of his face.

"OWWWWWWWW!" he yelled he threw me back against a tree. When I looked up I saw the angry red marks I had gouged into his face he was bleeding and that satisfied me. He grabbed me roughly and picked me up back onto my feet. He stood there looking at me, pure evil in his eyes his fingers digging into me harder and harder each second he held onto me.

"That, Annabel was the biggest mistake you could have ever made with me you know."

"Yeah, well it was worth it just to see the look on your stupid face. You can't scare me anymore Will"

He shoved me to the floor and kicked me really hard in the stomach. I threw up I couldn't help it. He put me on my feet and pushed me back down. He loved this power and I could tell. As I hit the floor my head hit a rock or a tree stump, I don't actually know what it was. I woke up to Will trying to force my jeans zip down. I struggled and he hit me. Then I heard it.

"Annabel! Where are you?"

It was Owen.

"OWEN I'M IN THE TREES"

I heard frantic footsteps trying to reach me in time. Then I saw him. His body framed within the trees. He stepped forward and saw us; me on the ground and Will on top of me. his face turned dark and he walked up to Will. He grabbed him but the arm and pinned him up against the nearest tree.

"What the hell do you think you were going to do to her? EH!"

Will swung a punch but it missed by a mile. Owen brought his hand back and hit him. Will dropped like a rock; Owen picked him back up and hit him again. He did have a rule in this, never hit a man while he's down, therefore he was going to keep picking him up and hitting him. I had to stop him.

"Owen," I croaked

He dropped Will and rushed over to me.

"I'm here Annabel, I'm here."

"Please just take me home."

He picked me up and carried me to his car, standing on Will's fingers as he went past him. He put me in the car and lay me down across the backseat. I think he thought better when I began to involuntarily began to doze off. He moved me to the front seat next to him. He took me to his house and straight to the bathroom where he began to clean me up. His face was a mask of horror when he switched the light on it was tearstained but nothing compared to the look on mine. My lip was bleeding, my cheek was bruised the ugly purple bruise was slowly creeping up towards my eye and there was blood trickling down my face from where I hit my head.

"Annabel, I'm so sorry. I should have come with you. I shouldn't have left you."

"Owen I'm not blaming you. I shouldn't have gone in the first place. Please don't make me go home. Can I stop here tonight? He might come looking for me there."

"Of course Annabel. Is anybody in your house?"

"No, they're at the hospital with Whit."

"Well in that case you can definitely sleep here tonight."

"I love you Owen."  
"I love you too. Now come on, lets get you cleaned up you look a mess."

When I was all cleaned up I was feeling a little bit better. Owen had let me have a bath but he'd sat in there with me incase I fell asleep. He took my top off and he gasped I looked down and my torso was covered in bruises. Owen gritted his teeth together and his fists clenched and I knew if I didn't need his immediate care and attention he would be searching for Will right now. This would not end well for Will at all and I was glad of that. I dried off and climbed into Owen's bed. I instantly wanted to doze off but I didn't. I sat up and listened intently to Owen as he rang his family doctor. Half an hour later, there was a knock at the door, Owen went downstairs and I heard talking. He came upstairs with a middle aged man who had a crinkly smile in place; obviously he was tackling this carefully. I told him everything that happened and every time I mentioned a new detail I heard Owen draw in a breath.

"Well, Annabel, I don't think you have concussion because you can communicate thoroughly and you say you have no dizziness. However, you seem to be in quite a state but I don't think there is anything seriously wrong. Your vitals look good and I think you need some sleep." Owen led him downstairs and then came back up.

"Annabel, I will never let him hurt you again."

"I know Owen."

We stayed up until the early hours of the morning just talking and cuddling. He held me until I fell asleep and dreamt of the future I so desperately hoped we would get.


	11. A Little Trip

**Chapter Eleven**

**A Little Trip **

Ugh! I was awake. It had not been a good night, I turned around and Owen was looking at me anxiously.

"How are you Annabel?" He asked really concerned

"Erm," I went to sit up and winced as a pain shot through my head. "Ouch!"

Owen pushed me back down onto the pillows and cradled me.

"I'll take that as a you're still hurting shall I?"  
I nodded and more pain shot through my head. Owen noticed and instantly went downstairs to get me some painkillers. While he was gone everything from last night flooded back and it was too much for me to take. I crept out of bed and sat at the window wincing at every step it was actually really agonising I buried my head in my hands and cried, by the time Owen got back my body was shaking so bad it looked like I was having some kind of fit. Owen came over to me looking really worried and wrapped his arms around me until the need to cry had been pushed out of my system.

"Are you okay?" Owen asked me tiredly.

I went to nod but then crippling pain gripped my stomach and I ran to the toilet to be sick with Owen hot on my heels he held my hair as I loudly threw up into the toilet bowl. Oh how very romantic. When I finally finished Owen carried me to his bed and stroked my hair tenderly, nothing seemed to make his feelings for me sway which was extremely lucky for me, especially after what I put him through. I seriously loved this guy.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew I was opening my eyes listening to the faint sound of Owen's voice downstairs. He was talking to somebody. Curiosity got the better of me and I crept downstairs.

"Yes Mrs Greene I assure you Annabel is now safe and nothing more will happen to her. I am aware that you are worried but if that is the case I think it would be better you staying with Whitney she is going to need all of the motivation she can get. For the meantime Annabel can live with me. No hanestly it is not a problem, my family love her, they won't mind. No problem Mrs Greene. No, no thank you."

"What was that about?" I asked Owen. I had a right to be nosy it was my family after all

"Well, Whitney's condition is quite critical at the moment apparantly she lost the baby because of complications in her diet. Your mum was telling me that she's been moved to some place in London where she can effectively recover from her depression but your mum really wanted to go with her and wasn't sure if she should, especially after I just rang her to tell her about what that scumbag did to you. However I have convinced her to go and for now until Whitney is better you will be living with me."

"That parts okay, I don't mind living with you but poor Whit. I need to go and see her."

"I'm afraid that isn't possible baby. They want as few visitors as possible which means that you will more than likely get turned away. I'm sorry"

"It's okay. Well I think we best start enjoying our time together."

He smiled and it melted my heart. For the next few weeks I was going to be living with Owen, of course that did mean I would have to put up with Mallory but I could handle that.

Later on Owen told his mum and sister that I would be living with them. Owen's mum just smiled at me and told me that it would be wonderful to have me whereas Mallory practically jumped on me screaming. Owen pulled her off me as he knew I was still hurting from last night. Mallory looked upset that her brother had manhandled her like that but soon understood what the prospect of me living there with her would mean. Photoshoots and lots of them. Me and Owen trailed up to his room to put on a DVD, I didn't really feel like braving the outside world straight away but soon enough realised that I would have to go back to my house to get my things because I couldn't keep on wearing Owen's over sized shirts. As much as I would have liked to. We drove back to my house later on that night and i let myself in with the key I never left without it was eerie yet again with no one there. I walked to my sisters room the one in which I knew she might never return into. I mean this was enough to tip anyone over the edge so what would it do to my volatile sister. I shivered at the many possibilities, I knew I had to see her soon no matter what. I grabbed some clothes and made my way to the door where Owen was waiting for me. I did offer at first to go on my own but Owen wasn't chancing letting me out of his sight. We drove back to his and as we got in I was side tracked by Mallory shoving a camera in my face whilst I fought to cover my eyes from the blinding flash Owen merely grabbed the camera and stole the film; I would thank him for that later on. He pulled me upstairs quickly before Mallory could think of some new reason to side track me, it was plain and simple for people to realise that I wasn't really in the mood for any supermodel drama today. I just wanted to sleep. Me and Owen watched a DVD until I fell asleep in his arms for the second night in a row.

When I woke up it was still dark, the streetlamps cast an eerie glare through Owen's bedroom window, the TV was on really low I figured Owen must have turned it down to avoid waking me up. I turned around expecting to see him but he wasn't there for the first time since I saw Will Cash I was alone and I didn't like it in fact I hated it. I needed Owen to be here with me I knew it was selfish but at that moment in time I didn't care. Being aline meant being a target and being vunerable, how was Owen supposed to protect me if he wasn't with me. A wrenching pain shot through my stomach and I instantly knew I needed to be sick I ran to the toilet and made it just in time. I was still in the bathroom when the front door opened and heavy footsteps began to ascend the stairs. I heard them stop at Owen's room then continue to the bathroom. The door opened anf there stood Owen dripping water everywhere, I wasn't aware it was raining but it must have been.

"Where the hell have you been Owen?" I asked him

"Nowhere." He replied bluntly and that was it. I had no explanation or anything that wasn't enough his guilty look told me he had been somewhere and he was just trying to hide it from me. Well he couldn't do that to me.

"Owen, please don't lie to me. Where have you been."

"Annabel." He sighed heavily "Please don't be mad at me I needed to do it, I couldn't stop thinking about it, it was something that needed to be done."

"Owen, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I paid Will Cash a little visit, I needed to Annabel, I couldn't let him get away with doing that to you I really couldn't."

"Owen, it's okay. I understand. Just next time please just tell me straight off don't just instantly assume that I'm going to get mad at you. I love you."

"I love you too, now moving on, what are you doing with your head over my toilet bowl?"

"Ahh, erm I don't know why but I keep throwing up just randomly no pattern or anytihng. Do you think it could have something to do with Will Cash?"  
"Annabel, if he has damaged you any more than I thought he had I will kill him. I could barely stop myself then. I love you too much to see you hurting. Would you like me to take you to the doctors?"

"No Owen, don't sweat it. If it carries on then by all means take me but if it stops then there's no need to really is there?"

"No I suppose not. So anyway what do you want to do today then."

"Well watching a DVD day after day is getting kind of boring really I wanna go see Whit."


	12. AN

Loads of people are looking at this story and reading it but only a few are reviewing it...

If Im just wasting my time then someone please tell me but I will stop writing if no one comments because I dont see the point really.

**I currently have 39 reviews I will update when I have 42 reviews thankyou :) ... **

If you have a problem pm me and I'll try and see your side but I just dont wanna waste my time tbh ...


	13. Concerns

**Chapter Twelve **

**Concerns**

**AN. Thank you for being so patient I had a massive writers block and just got so stuck with the rest of the plot. This chapter isn't really as good as the others due to my lack of inspiration but ant any rate I hope you enjoy. I will update when I get 50 reviews :) Thanks. And for anyone reading no liberites I will update as soon as I find just listen. **

**Thanks R&R**

"Annabel, I don't really think that is a good idea." Owen said obviously deep in thought.

"Owen, she is my sister and she could be seriously ill, if she is ill then I want to be there for her. If it was Mallory, you'd wanna be there with her, wouldn't you?"

"Actually, I'd probably take it as an opportunity to remodel her room, to be honest." He smiled and I knew he wasn't joking.

"Seriously, Owen I need to see her. I mean what if she dies and I never go to say goodbye to her?"

"Okay Annabel, that is a fair point."  
"Great, I knew you'd see it my way. Did my mum happen to mention what hospital Whitney is staying in when you were on the phone to her?"

"Um, no she didn't, but I guess it would be local to your house. I mean if she's ill she won't be up to travelling far will she."

"Okay and Owen, thanks. I love you."

"No problem, I love you too."

I went to give him a kiss and felt bile rise in my throat, I ran to the toilet and threw up again. Owen came rushing in looking really concerned all over again.

"Annabel, this isn't right. What is the matter with you? If that scumbag has really damaged you then so help me God I will kill him."

"I don't know what's wrong with me Owen. I have a feeling I might be pregnant though."

"Oh shit, Annabel we need to get a test we need to find out for sure."

"Owen if I am please do not leave me."

"Annabel now why the hell would I do that?"

"I don't know Owen."I began to cry and Owen comforted me until all the tears had stopped. I felt so stupid, why should I have been upset? Well, Whitney had just lost her baby, if I was pregnant she would hate me whether it was planned or not.

We decided to go round to my house and look to see if my mother had left any clue to which hospital Whitney could be in. When we got there Will's car was parked outside and he was sat in it, just waiting. I wanted to ask him what he was doing but I couldn't get out of the car, we drove back to Owen's but as we left my street I could have swore I saw Will turn his head and begin to laugh. This made me so angry, he had no right to laugh or enjoy himself at all ever as far as I was concerned. I made Owen turn the car around and go back. he gripped the wheel tightly, his knuckles looking like they were about to burst out of his skin, I could tell he wasn't happy about this but I was not going to let Will Cash pull one over on me. Owen pulled up at the side of Will's car and I got out.

"Annabel, how's it going babe"

"Do not call me babe Will, after everything you've done you think you can laugh at me? After everything you have put me through and everything I have lost because of you, you really think it's okay to laugh at me do you?"

"Whoa, chill Annabel, I was laughing cause your over protective boyfriend over there paid me a little visit and told me to stay the hell away from you. So I thought it'd be a good show if I staked out your house, only you weren't in there and I was just about to leave when you pulled around the corner. I figured your boyfriend must have seen me cause the car turned right around. Or was it you who wanted it turned around Annabel? You trying to avoid me, eh?"

"Annabel," Owen whispered. "Get back in the car now, we're leaving before I do something to him that I really regret."

I climbed back into the car and watched Will Cash disappear - pity it wasn't out of my life. Owen didn't talk to me for the whole ride back to his house, this was really unhelpful because we still needed to know where Whitney was and Owen was obviously more logical than I was so our lapse in communication was definitely not helping on our quest to find Whitney. When we finally got back to his after what seemed an age of silence, he turned and looked at me and I saw pain in his eyes. It was obvious why he wanted to leave seeing Will rip into me like that killed him. Suddenly I felt really bad but I knew what was higher on my priority list.

"Owen, how are we going to find Whit?"

"Easy Annabel, I'm going to ring your mother"

"Owen you know she won't let us come."

"Well, Annabel I don't want to have to sneak around and suddenly burst in, if Whitney is really ill she seriously doesn't need surprises right now that could just make her worse and I'm sure that's not what you want. You know me Annabel I'm not a sneaky kind of guy."

"Well, maybe it's for the best that we ring her then." I admitted

Owen was on the phone for ages "Yes Mrs Greene, No Mrs Green, of course Mrs Greene." By the time he got off the phone I was bored out of my skull and desperately wanted to know in as little words as possible if we were going to see Whit. When he finally got off the phone it seemed like hours had passed, but it couldn't have been more than 20 minutes.

"Annabel, we can go see her. She's staying at Lakeview Memorial Hospital. Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah I do, I'll drive."

It was only a ten minute drive from Owen's house so we made it there in no time with me behind the wheel, Owen regretted letting me drive after he saw what I could do when I was het up about something. The hospital was a big white building and although they had tried to make it look welcoming they had failed miserably. I shuddered as we walked through the entrance doors. I expected it to be like something out of casualty, which it really wasn't it was just full of friendly doctors and contained old people, young people and middle aged people nobody actually looked like they were about to die so I loosened my grasp on Owen's hand which I had been clasping since we arrived here. Owen steered us towards the big welcome desk. They had tried to liven it up a little bit with some garish pink and puke green wallpaper; it just looked scary. As we walked over to the desk Owen realised I still had not found my voice box and therefore asked where Whitney Greene was staying, the receptionist buzzed for a nurse to come and take us to the intensive care ward. My heart skipped a beat, Whitney couldn't be in intensive care, she was too strong for that, they had it wrong, they had to. As we walked I tightened my grasp on Owen at every step we took. We finally reached the intensive care ward and it was so different to the main office, everywhere I looked there were people hooked to drips, or struggling to sit up from operations that had just occurred. Who was I trying to kid? This was not a place where they put the strong, Whitney had given in again. The nurse briskly walked past all of the people and then turned down a side corridor containing three doors. She pointed to the door furthest down and told us that Whitney Greene was in there. Then she walked away leaving us stood there just staring at the door.

Owen pulled me forwards and knocked lightly on the door. I heard my mother's voice utter "come in." Owen pushed the door lightly and it opened, the room was dimly lit by one bulb hanging from the dusty ceiling, the bulb kept flickering and we all drew our attention to it, well apart from Whitney. She just lay there looking up at the blank ceiling under the grey, thin, hospital bedsheets. My mum stood up off her chair and let me sit down and then her and Owen left the room leaving me with my sister.

"Hey Whit," I started not quite sure what to say.

"Don't bother saying it."

"Saying what?" I asked extremely confused and the vehemence in her voice

"Are you okay?" she said "If one more person asks me that I'm going to scream. Annabel, would I be in here if I was okay? No I wouldn't I would be outside somewhere, gardening or something planning what I'm going to do when the baby..."

On the word baby she stopped and one solitary tear crept down her cheek. I took her hand and she held onto it, she didn't want to be here but for once she knew she needed to be. It was a precious moment and I was willing to make it last as long as she needed it to, the hospital staff however had other ideas. A big nurse came barging in, no knock or anything. She hoisted me off the chair so that she could sit down.

"Come on, Whitney. You know what time it is now."

"Wait. Could I have some actual solid food please?"

"Well you could, but would you hide it or actually eat it?"

"I would eat it because I swear to God if you stick that needle in me one more time I'm going to stick something in you and trust me, it won't be going in a nice place."

The nurse hurried out leaving me once again with Whitney.

"Go and get mum please Annabel, she'll want to see me do this and Owen can come and say Hi if he wants to. I know he doesn't know me as well as he knows Kirsten but still he won't mind will he?"

"No of course not, I'll go get them."

I opened the door and they filed in automatically, Owen looked huge next to my mum who looked so tiny. Her white face was gaunt and her eyes were red, she looked awful; I had never seen her looking like this before even in the midst of her depression. She took hold of Whitney's hand just as the nurse came in holding a cheese sandwich and two digestive biscuits. She handed them over to Whitney and we all stood there and watched her with baited breath. She took a bite out of the cheese sandwich, then another, then another, she was wolfing it down like she hadn't eaten in weeks, which to be fair she probably hadn't. When she had finished the sandwich she began on the digestives, when she had finished all together my mum began to cry, I went over and hugged her whilst Owen went over to my sister and placed his huge hand over her tiny one engulfing it totally.

"Whit, we are extremely proud of you." He muttered to her.

On hearing this her face split into a beaming smile, Owen took his hand away, also smiling and placed it in mine.

"Mum I think we'll leave you two together now, but we'll come back soon we promise."

As we walked to the car loads of different thoughts were spinning around in my brain, one more prominent than the rest now.

"Owen, I want to go get a home pregnancy kit."

He drove this time because my hands were shaking too much for me to grip the wheel. Owen pulled up outside the chemist opposite the zip mart I went to get out of the car but Owen stopped me.

"Do you want me to get it Annabel?" I nodded as much as it was cowardly I didn't think I could face it. Owen was gone literally five minutes but by the time he got back I was regretting opening my mouth about my suspicions. Owen was really jittery all the way back to his and I was just silent as Owen struck up many one sided conversations. When we got to his house I stumbled out of the car and and made my way to the front door, Owen let us in then handed the kit over to me. Just as I turned to go into the bathroom he grabbed me by the waist spun me round and whispered "Whatever happens I still love you."

I walked into the bathroom and read the instructions. They seemed pretty straight forward, after i had carried out the instructions I took the little thing into Owen's living room where we waited for the result.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**AN. I have given up naming chapters because I just can't think of good names so I'm sorry if anyone particularly likes their chapters named :)**

The booklet said we would be waiting for five measly minutes, but these minutes stretched and seemed like an eternity as we sat on Owen's couch both of our heads bent towards the little strip that held our futures. After what seemed an age, the little strip turned blue and blue meant positive. Owen's face paled but I for some obscure reason found myself smiling. I had a little Owen growing inside me how magical was this but my happiness was short lived when I realised what this would mean for Whitney. Owen had his head in his hands and I realised instantly that he was not happy about this. I went and sat next to him and snaked my arm around his waist, he shrugged me off but that didn't deter me I wasn't going to be shunned for something that wasn't my fault.

"What is your problem?" I asked him

"Annabel," he sighed. "Think of your poor sister what will this do to her and I don't even think I'm ready to be a dad yet."

"Owen, yeah it might be hard on Whitney but she'll have to deal with it, and that is just nonsense. You are already the perfect father figure for anyone in my eyes and you shouldn't knock yourself back in life or you won't get anywhere."

"Yeah, this is just great my first time and look what I did."

"Hang on sorry." I said a smile forming on my face. "Owen Armstrong did I just hear you right? Was I your first?"

Owen began to blush fiercely and I knew this meant that I was.

"Well I know I wasn't yours but I could have been if it wasn't for Will. Couldn't I?" He asked with uncertainty in his voice.

"Yeah of course you would have been, and Owen this baby isn't just my fault it takes two to tango you know." I attempted again to put my hand around his waist this time he relented and let it stay there.

"You're right Annabel, I shouldn't have took it out on you. I was just worried but that was no excuse anyway there isn't really anything to be worried about, and I'll tell you this now Annabel, if Will Cash so much as breathes in your direction for the next nine months he's dead. I don't care what you say I will not be held responsible for my actions if he touches you again." He said this with such ferocity that I knew he wasn't joking around.

"It's okay Owen, I'll be really careful. I hardly leave the house without you anyway now. What are we going to do about Whit?"

"Well Annabel, as hard as this may be for you to do we're going to go see her and your mother and break the news to them both as gently as humanly possible. Okay?"

"Owen are you totally crazy?" I asked him I knew for certain that if we went ahead with his plan I would never be spoken to by anyone out of my family ever again. As much as I was happy about our little surprise I did want to actually live to see it grow up.

"Annabel, it would be easier to tell them now than to keep them in the dark. They will have time to adjust to the idea and eventually they will forgive you. If we wait then it will just take them longer to get use to it and it might open old wounds, we don't need that." He reasoned always the logical thinker. Of course he was right he always was, there was me trying to get myself out of bother while he was actually trying to make everything turn out okay in the long run. This was why I loved the guy.

I drove us to the hospital but today it took us half an hour I constantly thought of things that would make us delay our mission. Owen eventually got wise to this and threatened to make us both walk there so I picked up the pace after that. When we arrived we went through the same rigmarole as the last time, the only difference was that this time we knew where we were going. When we got there we knocked out of sheer politeness and waited for my mother to beckon us in. After about two minutes she came to the door looking healthier and happier than last time. We walked in and looked around, the place was exactly the same as before but today Whitney was sat up in bed a bright smile etched onto her svelte face. The room seemed brighter but only from the glow that radiated from the two people, now four, all crammed inside. I looked at my mum's face and my heart broke how could I break this to her?

After a while of happy silence Owen stood up off the seat that he had somehow aqquired and announced that we had something that we would like to say.

"Go on Annabel," my mum started. "We're dying to hear why you actually made this appearance today we weren't expecting you today"

"Well mum, actually it's a really important and serious matter. Umm, you might want to sit down." Owen offered up his chair as my mum's smile began to slowly fade. I felt tears prick the back of my eyes as my mum demanded to know what was happening.

"Well, mum I'm really sorry to break this to you," I looked over at Whit who's smile had faltered leaving just a ghost of the happiness that was there a few minutes ago. "I'm pregnant." I braced myself for the coming onslaught I was about to face, and come it did.

"Well, I really don't know what to say. I had expected more from you, you only left school a year ago. I thought you of all people were going to do something with your life not just go and get knocked up. Did you even think about Whitney and what this could do to her? I bet you didn't did you? Only caring for yourself. What the hell were you thinking!?"

"Mum I'm sorry it was an accident and I love Owen, it isn't like he's going to up and leave is it?"

"Oh really? You think he's really going to want to stay around knowing that you're pregnant and it's his doing?" She turned to Owen. "Well go on are you going to stay with my daughter?"

"Mrs Greene. Of course I am, I love the bones of this girl and she is my everything if I had to choose between Annabel and my music I would choose Annabel, and I seriously hope that means something to you. Just because she's pregnant doesn't mean I'm going to abandon her not when she needs me more than ever." He raged.

"Well, I'm sorry Annabel you;re not keeping it." She said the word 'it' as though whatever 'it' was going to be repulsed her.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her taken aback at her ferocity.

"I mean you're getting an abortion, right now if I have anything to do with it, you're in a hospital aren't you? It's the perfect time."

I fell into Owen's arms tears streaming down my face, tears of sadness but also anger. How could she, my own mother, of all people tell me that I needed to get rid of my baby?

"Mum no, I can't do it. I won't do it and you can't make me!" I practically screamed.

"Annabel, that baby..."

"Everyone!" Whitney interrupted shockingly. "It's Annabel's baby therefore her decision. It doesn't bother me, why should my experience make others stop attempting to be happy. Leave her mum if she wants to keep it let her."

She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Good luck" she whispered.

Gobsmacked me and Owen left the hospital and went back to his when we got there we were still shocked.


	15. HELP!

**AN. **

**Again this isn't a ranty authors note before you click that little red cross in disgust. This is a plea for help, I am stuck for inspiration people if anyone has any ideas what can happen next then please pm me... **

**Also you will be credited for it.... **

**THANK YOU XD**


	16. Chapter 14

**AN. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Apart from one I mean come on if you're going to tell me I suck at least tell me why :) Sorry it's been a while, I know I can't use school as an excuse but I've been busy. I don't know how much longer this story is going to last but keep following.. I love you all who have been with me from the very beginning x3 **

**Also credit for this idea once again goes to happilyeverafter18. Thanks hun x **

**Chapter 14**

Owen took my hand and led me upstairs where I lay on his bed shocked to the core. I was pregnant and my sister hadn't flipped her lid, I turned my head to look at Owen who was vacantly looking out of his bedroom window but I was sure that his mind wasn't on the shrubs out on his lawn. I was desperate to know what he was thinking, I hoped against hope that he wanted this baby as much as I did, somehow I wasn't sure if his heart was 100% in with the idea of having a baby. I know mine was. That night Owen was really distant and I fell asleep on my own in the end listening to the frantic tapping of computer keys.

When I woke up Owen had left for his radio show, I thought that must have been why he was so furiously tapping away last night. I had just pulled some clothes on and made some toast and was headed towards the lounge when there was a knock at the door. Confused I went and opened it, it was Clarke. Her arrival startled me, I mean we were friends but we never really spoke much anymore.

"Hey Cl..." She cut me off completely as she came rushing in.

"No time, Annabel you are pregnant aren't you?" She asked her voice full of desperation.

"Yeah I am. But how the hell do you know?" I asked her totally confused. She was jittery really jittery which meant she was nervous.

"Rolly told me. Annabel I think there's something you should know. I promised Rolly that I wasn't going to do this but you were my friend first and I know where my loyalties lie." She looked me in the eyes and I wondered how she still had the capacity to make me feel guilty about that one stupid night where I made the biggest mistake of my life. She led me over to Owen's computer and turned it on, she typed in Owen's password which I had a feeling Rolly had told her. She navigated herself to Owen's emails and clicked on one it was from Rolly. She moved off his chair to let me sit down.

_Hey bud, howz it hangin?_

"What's wrong with that?" I asked her totally confused.

"Check his reply Annabel." I clicked it, blood pounding in my ears.

_Just found out Annabel's pregnant. What the hell am I going to do!?!?!?  
I don't want a baby Rolly, I'm not ready for that but she seems to be and I'm not a mean person. I'm not just gunna offer it up.  
She's really happy and she deserves some happiness in her life and I don't want to be the one to take it away from her.  
I can't have a baby, it's just not what I need right now I'm not mature enough.  
What should I do?_

"Clarke,"

"There's more." She added solemnly. "Just keep reading."

_Oh, erm, harsh?  
I'd be quite happy if Clarke was pregnant but she has this thing about college and stuff so it isn't gunna happen.  
I don't know what you should do bud because I'd be happy and not all regretful  
But you love her so I wouldn't hurt her  
She deserves to be happy like you said but do you deserve not to be?  
Anyway bud, I gotta go  
-Rolly_

"Anymore?" I asked her with unshed tears glittering in my eyes if anyone looked in they might mistake the tears for sparkle and a grand demeanour as I had a smile plastered on my face but Clarke had seen this ironic smile many times and she knew what followed it.

"No Annabel, that's all of them. Do you want me to leave? Owen'll be home in a...."

A key in the lock interrupted her sentence both of our heads whipped to the door and waited. Owen came striding in with a huge smile on his face. Obviously the show had gone well.

"Oh, hey Clarke" He said. He opened his mouth perhaps to offer our unexpected guest a drink but then he caught sight of my face.

"Annabel Hun. What is it? What's wrong?" He asked all concerned

I gritted my teeth. "I thought you wanted this baby Owen. I thought you actually wanted to start a family with me. Oh, how wrong was I? Very. Wasn't I Owen. Because you don't want a baby, you aren't ready are you?" I spat at him.

"Annabel, where's all this coming from?" He asked as I audibly gnashed my teeth together. He glanced towards the now blushing Clarke and then at the computer at which I was sitting.

"Clarke, please tell me you didn't."

"I had to Owen. She has a right to know."

"Yeah, erm guys." I said getting annoyed "I'm still here you know, so can you please stop talking like I'm not in the room. Clarke I think you should leave this is between me and my so called fiance."

The door slammed shut and I thought I heard a stifled sob but I was too angry to care.

"What was that about Owen? What do you mean you can't have a baby? It takes two to tango you know."

I felt tears spring to my eyes and I looked away as Owen spoke. His words tumbled out of his mouth in desperation but I wasn't paying attention. I just stood there listening to the sound of my world breaking down all around me. How could he do this? Didn't he love me? Obviously not. He took a step towards me and went to wipe away my fast flowing tears, I knocked his hand away maybe a little to hard, he stepped back rubbing it absentmindedly. His face mirrored mine in grief but he wasn't supposed to be upset he was supposed to tell me I was stupid and that he wanted the little part of him that was growing inside of me.

"I wanna go home Owen. Take me home please."

"Annabel I can't it isn't safe, not with Will on the prowl I just couldn't put you in that type of situation you don't know how bad I;d feel if I got you hurt. I love you."

"No you don't Owen because if you did you'd want this baby." I knew I was being selfish. I had no right to give him an ultimatum but that was what I was doing. My pleading eyes searched until they found his. His look was startling he didn't look upset he looked tortured. I looked away not wanting to see the pain my selfishness was causing.

"Annabel," he sighed. "I just don't think I'm ready to have a baby."

"Well I am not getting rid of it Owen Armstrong, I can't be with you anymore if you aren't going to respect my needs."

And with that I stormed upstairs and locked myself in his room leaving him downstairs with his head in his hands.


	17. Author's Note

Okay, this is just an author's note to say that I am back.. Additions should be up in a few days ^_^


End file.
